Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ground Zero/Chapter Four
The 13 Kazon raiders and Predator class warships approach the asteroid field as Voyager, Valiant, and the Traveler fleet is between them and the Talaxian colony. On the bridge of the Valiant Colonel Tyson is looking at the main viewer as the klaxons go off and the red lights flash, as he turns to Ensign Devon. Ensign open a channel to the lead Kazon vessel Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He nods and inputs the commands into the console. And the bridge of the Kazon raider appears with Culluh on the viewer. I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Valiant why are you here and what is your purpose being here as well Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Culluh looks at them on the viewer. I'm Culluh first maje of the Kazon-Nistrim, we're here to run off the Talaxian people so the Malon can use this asteroid field, for dumping their waste here so they won't poison their planet anymore then they've already have so stand down and retreat back to your space Culluh says on the viewer. Then Ensign Devon looks at the Colonel. Sir we're recieving a hail from Voyager as well Ensign Devon says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson looks at him. Double viewing Ensign Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Then the viewer also shows the bridge of Voyager as Typhuss speaks to Culluh. It's been 17 years since I last saw you, Culluh, turn your ships around and leave or we will open fire on your ships says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Culluh looks at the viewer. Ah, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Halliwell it's so good to see you two and Voyager again so I can get my vengeance against you and your crew for making me look like a fool in front of the entire Kazon Order, and for the death of Seska but first I'll destroy the weak ship that's next to Voyager so I can have you all to myself Culluh says over the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. It's Captain and Vice Admiral for them now Culluh and this ship isn't weak Will says as he looks at the viewer. Hahahaha, yeah it's a weak ship with outdated technology and it will be easily destroyed Culluh says on the viewer. Typhuss tries to talk him out of fighting the Valiant. I thought your vengeance was against Voyager not the Valiant, we're the one you want not the Valiant says Typhuss on the viewscreen as he looks at Culluh. Culluh looks at Typhuss. I read your file when we had Voyager in our hands and that Federation officer is your nephew so what better way to get revenge on Voyager is to destroy it's comrade and your nephew, and then after I destroyed Voyager's allies then I'll come after Voyager Culluh cuts transmission. Lieutenant Larsen looks at his console. The lead Kazon vessel is moving towards the Valiant Lieutenant Larsen says as he looks at his console. Captain Chakotay looks at Lieutenant Gywn at the conn. Lieutenant put us between the Valiant and the lead Kazon vessel Chakotay says as he looks at the young helm officer. She nods and goes to work on the helm console. Typhuss looks at Chakotay. This feels like old times Voyager going into battle against Culluh and the Nistrim says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay nods at him. The Kazon fleet keeps Voyager from getting to the Valiant as they fire at the ship hitting it's ventral shield bubble and dorsal shield bubble as the lead Kazon vessel fires at the Valiant as it dodges the weapons fire from the Kazon vessel. On the bridge sparks erupt as the ship takes hits from the Kazon weapons. Mr. S'Laken evasive pattern beta 3, Jenny return fire torpedoes full spread Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Both officers comply with the order. The Valiant moves to port and fires several phaser beams as it and Culluh's flagship does battle with each other as it seems the Valiant is doing good against his ship. On the bridge of Voyager both Typhuss and Chakotay are amazed of how the Valiant is able to hang with Culluh's ship. Whoever is piloting that ship is making me jealous Commander Paris says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss looks at Tom. Tom you are a great pilot says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. He looks at Typhuss. Thanks Typhuss Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Your welcome Tom says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Then a shower of sparks erupt as the ship takes hits from the two Kazon raiders. Lieutenant Gywn evasive pattern Omega four, Harry return fire hit them with everything we've got Captain Chakotay says as he looks at both officers. Both officers comply. Voyager fires aft torpedoes and takes out both raiders weapons array. On the bridge Commander Kim looks at his console. Both raiders have been crippled Harry says as he looks at Captain Chakotay. Typhuss looks at him. We need to take out the other Kazon ships as Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Then a huge shower of sparks erupt from the tactical console sending Harry over the console as he's covering his face from the console overloading as coolant vents from it as an officer goes over to the console to shut the coolant leak down, as Typhuss goes over to Harry as he's holding his arm that's been injured from the explosion. Man that hurt Harry says as he looks at Typhuss and at his arm. Typhuss looks at it. Commander, go to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He looks at Typhuss. But you need me sir, I can still fight ahhh, that hurt Harry says as he looks at his wound and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his friend. That's an order Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He nods and Tom takes him to sickbay. Lieutenant Gywn take us away from the fight defensive pattern Kirk epsilon Captain Chakotay says as he looks at the young helm officer. Typhuss goes to the damaged tactical console and doesn't have good news for Chakotay. How bad is it? Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. The console is offline and the only way to get it back online is at a starbase and a repair team says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. He looks at the viewer. That means that the Valiant will have to face Culluh alone can they handle him? Chakotay asked as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss walks down the steps and walks next to Chakotay looks at the viewer. Maybe, I can't just sit here and do nothing, I'm taking the Delta Flyer and helping says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. He looks at him. Culluh will shoot you down Typhuss Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss prays that the Valiant wins. We just can't sit here and do nothing while my nephew is fighting Culluh, we have to do something says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay.